dirty little secret
by shirocchin
Summary: Zenitsu sangat yakin Tanjirou adalah jomblo sejati. Tapi, mengapa leher sahabatnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan yang mencurigakan? Anak sealim dan sepolos Tanjirou tidak mungkin punya pacar, bukan? Zenitsu mati penasaran. [Modern!AU]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou, slight Uzui Tengen x Agatsuma Zenitsu**

**Modern!AU, Highschool!AU, OOC maybe, sorry for typos**

* * *

Agatsuma Zenitsu sangat yakin seratus persen bahwa sahabatnya, Kamado Tanjirou, adalah seorang jomblo sejati alias tidak punya pacar. Gebetan saja tidak punya. Menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan terhadap seseorang saja tak tergambar di wajah dan gerak-geriknya. Bisa dibilang, Tanjirou lebih mementingkan sekolah, pekerjaan, dan mengurus rumah. Zenitsu memutar-mutar pensil yang dijepit di antara jari-jarinya, sibuk berpikir. Jika dinalar secara logika memang Tanjirou tak punya cukup waktu untuk menikmati masa mudanya. Bayangkan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu punya lima adik yang haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal, ibunya bekerja serabutan. Menghidupi enam orang anak sekaligus di jaman sekarang tentu saja harus mengorbankan darah, keringat, dan air mata lebih banyak dari orang lain.

Zenitsu menggeleng. Mencoba membuang jauh-jauh dugaan yang masih belum terbukti benar. Tanjirou tak akan punya waktu untuk pacaran. Anak itu terlalu baik hati serta lebih mementingkan urusan keluarga daripada asmara. Zenitsu mengangkat wajahnya dari manga yang sejak tadi terbuka namun tak dibacanya, memandangi punggung Tanjirou yang berjarak dua bangku dari tempat duduknya. Tanjirou sedang tertawa bersama Inosuke. Anak berambut pirang melengos dengan raut wajah bosan saat melihat seragam yang dikenakan Inosuke berantakan, kancing-kancingnya terlepas semua. Anak itu bahkan tak memakai kaus dalam.

"Memang mustahil jika Tanjirou punya pacar. Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja. _Hoaahhm_."

Zenitsu menguap, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas manga dan memandang ke luar jendela. Tapi, bayang-bayang bercak merah di sekujur leher Tanjirou kemarin sungguh menghantuinya. Bercak itu tidak hanya satu, melainkan cukup banyak membuat Zenitsu penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Siapa saja yang tak sengaja melihat tanda itu pasti akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah kissmark. Tapi, sekali lagi ; Tanjirou tidak punya pacar. Jadi, kemungkinan ada dua. Tanjirou digigit serangga atau anak itu menderita penyakit kulit. Jika memang bercak-bercak itu akibat penyakit yang dideritanya, Zenitsu tak punya pilihan selain menyeret Tanjirou ke rumah sakit. Anak itu selalu mengorbankan kesehatannya demi orang lain. Zenitsu selalu menangis karena sahabatnya terlalu baik hati.

...

"Tanjirou, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya, akhirnya Zenitsu bertanya pada Tanjirou yang berjalan di sisinya. Keduanya baru saja melewati gerbang, berjalan menuju stasiun bersama-sama seperti biasa. Inosuke masih harus menjalani remedial di ruangan Muzan-_sensei_ karena anak itu mendapat nilai nol di mata pelajaran Biologi.

Tanjirou menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sehat-sehat saja. Apa di mata Zenitsu aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?"

"Y-yah, tidak juga. Kau terlihat bugar seperti biasanya. Jadi, yah, kurasa kau memang baik-baik saja."

Tanjirou tersenyum lebar. "_Arigatou_, Zenitsu. Kau memang anak yang perhatian dan baik hati." Dirangkulnya bahu Zenitsu membuat anak pirang itu menghindar salah tingkah.

"_Baka_, jangan lakukan hal memalukan seperti itu."

Perkataan Zenitsu hanya main-main. Dalam hati ia senang karena Tanjirou memujinya tulus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Zenitsu. Hanya sedikit lelah. Kemarin Takeo dan Shigeru demam bersamaan jadi aku sibuk sekali menjaga mereka. Aku tak sempat tidur karena Takeo terus mengigau dan memanggil nama ayah. Aku terus berada di sisinya sepanjang malam. Nezuko ikut membantuku. Sepertinya memang cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, ditambah kondisi kesehatan mereka menurun akhir-akhir ini. Kuharap aku tidak sampai ketularan. Gawat sekali jika aku sakit nanti. Nezuko pasti kerepotan mengurus kami semua."

Zenitsu mendengarkan dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Sekilas muncul keinginan untuk bertanya apakah Tanjirou diam-diam punya pacar, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Jika iya, hal itu tak bisa dimaafkan. Zenitsu membuat perjanjian sepihak dengan Tanjirou dan Inosuke bahwa tak ada satu pun yang boleh memiliki pacar sebelum Zenitsu berhasil mendapatkan hati Kamado Nezuko. Kesepakatan konyol. Inosuke tidak tertarik, Tanjirou hanya manggut-manggut. Entah setuju atau tidak.

"Tanjirou, kalau butuh sesuatu bilang saja. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Tapi kalau pinjam uang jangan ya. Kakek hanya memberiku sedikit uang saku dan aku harus menghematnya."

Tanjirou tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua memang tidak punya banyak uang. Berbeda dengan Inosuke yang bisa dibilang berkecukupan karena menjadi anak angkat pasangan suami istri baik hati yang sudah tak muda lagi.

"Terima kasih, Zenitsu."

...

Sampai di rumah, Tanjirou langsung berganti pakaian dan membasuh wajahnya. Adik-adiknya sedang menonton televisi di ruangan kecil yang dialasi _tatami_. Di atas meja kayu bundar yang terletak di tengah ruangan, ada cemilan seadanya. Tanjirou mengambil sekeping biskuit kering buatan ibunya lalu menepuk pelan kepala adik-adiknya penuh sayang.

"_Onii-san_ sudah pulang! Yeeaaay! Ayo kita main, _niisan_! Rasanya lama sekali menunggu niisan pulang. Takeo-nii sudah bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, sekarang dia membantu ibu di ruang belakang. Nezuko-neechan tidak pulang bersamamu?"

Salah satu adik Tanjirou yang bernama Rokuta melompat ke arah Tanjirou. Tanjirou tertawa.

"Nezuko masih di sekolah. Sebentar lagi mungkin pulang. _Gomen_, Rokuta, hari ini kakak ingin istirahat sebentar. PR kakak banyak sekali, tapi kakak janji hari Minggu nanti aku akan menemani kalian bermain."

Rokuta sedikit mencebik, tapi anak itu tak merajuk terlalu lama karena Tanjirou memang terlihat kelelahan. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan adik-adiknya, Tanjirou masuk ke dalam kamar. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Tubuh itu ambruk begitu saja di atas kasur tipis yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak diganti. Tanjirou belum punya uang untuk membeli kasur baru. Ponselnya bergetar di dalam tas, membuat Tanjirou kembali membuka mata yang hampir terpejam. Sebuah email singkat masuk.

_Sudah sampai rumah?_

Tanjirou tersenyum tipis. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengetik balasan.

_Ya, sudah. Maaf hari ini aku tak bisa menemuimu, senpai. Mungkin besok._

Balasan masuk tak sampai satu menit membuat Tanjirou kaget.

_Tidak masalah. Lagipula, kita masih punya banyak kesempatan. Besok temui aku saat jam istirahat kedua di UKS. Bisa?_

Tanjirou tampak berpikir sebelum membalas ajakan tersebut.

_Baiklah. Kuusahakan. Anu, aku mau tidur dulu. Gomen. Aku capek sekali. Sampai ketemu besok, senpai. UwU_

_Ya._

Tanjirou meletakkan ponsel lipatnya di samping tempat tidur. Bahkan saat bercakap lewat email pun, kekasihnya terkesan datar dan hanya menulis kalimat seperlunya saja tanpa tambahan emoji segala macam. Tanjirou tertawa pelan.

...

Zenitsu melangkah gontai menuju UKS. Perutnya terasa mual dan kepalanya berputar-putar karena ulah brengsek kakak kelasnya yang bernama Uzui Tengen. Zenitsu sungguh menyesal saat salah satu guru meminta pertolongannya untuk mengantarkan tumpukan dokumen ke ruangan staff yang letaknya berada di lantai dan mau tak mau Zenitsu harus melewati kelas Uzui. Benar saja dugaan Zenitsu. Laki-laki tinggi besar itu berseru memanggil namanya dari dalam kelas saat melihat kepala pirang Zenitsu mengintip dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Zenitsu tak menggubrisnya dan hal itu membuat Uzui kesal dan lekas mengejarnya, menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, lalu mengayun-ayunkannya hingga tumpukan dokumen dalam pelukan Zenitsu terbang dan jatuh ke lantai.

Monster berotot seperti kesurupan jika berjumpa dengan Zenitsu. Entah apa tujuannya selalu mengganggu dan membuat Zenitsu kesal. Padahal, dia punya tiga pacar yang cantik dan seksi. Kenapa Uzui tidak mengganggu mereka saja?

Zenitsu tumbang di salah satu ranjang beralaskan sprei putih polos. Wajahnya yang lelah miring ke samping, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Dia benar-benar seperti orang tolol. Zenitsu bermaksud menggunakan jam istirahat yang tersisa dengan tidur sebentar sebelum kembali ke kelas. Dengan hati-hati, digesernya tirai berwarna krem untuk menutupi keberadaannya. Zenitsu tak ingin siapa pun mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Belum ada lima menit terbuai, Zenitsu mendengar pintu UKS terbuka disusul bunyik klik yang menandakan seseorang telah menguncinya dari dalam. Bunyi decitan sepatu... dua orang... langkah-langkah yang tergesa dan sesuatu yang menabrak pinggiran meja memenuhi indera pendengaran Zenitsu. Siapa itu? Zenitsu terlalu malas untuk memastikan. Mungkin saja dokter sekolah yang berjaga atau siswa dari kelas lain yang kebetulan ingin membolos.

"Ahh—nghh, Giyuu-_senpai_, _dame_.."

Telinga Zenitsu tegak, matanya terbuka lebar. Acara tidur siang hanya tinggal kenangan saat Zenitsu menangkap suara terputus-putus yang begitu familiar. Pemilik suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Zenitsu nyaris membuka tirai dan memanggil Tanjirou namun instingnya menahannya. Zenitsu terpaku di posisinya. Sudah jelas itu suara Tanjirou. Dan, barusan Tanjirou memanggil nama ketua OSIS sekolah mereka, Tomioka Giyuu—murid kelas tiga yang terkenal tampan dan digilai para gadis.

"Tanjirou, buka bajumu. Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit."

Jantung Zenitsu hampir mencelos mendengar kalimat vulgar dari mulut kakak kelasnya yang berwajah teflon. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang hendak mereka lakukan? Mengapa harus membuka baju? Apa Tanjirou terluka dan Giyuu bermaksud memeriksa lukanya separah apa? Bisa jadi bisa jadi. Zenitsu hampir berbusa. Sepertinya dua manusia yang tengah melakukan sesuatu-entah-apa itu tak menyadari keberadaan Zenitsu.

Terdengar rintihan pelan Tanjirou. Disusul bunyi kaki meja yang bergeser dan beradu dengan lantai.

Zenitsu mengisap jempolnya panik.

Apakah sahabatnya yang polos dan baik hati sedang diper—diperkosa oleh kakak kelas mereka?

"Ahh, ummhh, G-Giyuu-_san_... Giyuu-_san_, jangan di sini, k-kalau ada orang masuk—ahhk."

Bunyi decapan dan hisapan membuat otak Zenitsu semakin terbakar.

"Pintunya sudah kukunci. Aku bilang pada dokter penjaga bahwa aku ingin meminjam ruangan ini sebentar dan dia menyerahkan kuncinya padaku."

Jeda sejenak, bunyi hisapan semakin keras.

"B-bagaimana bisa dokter m-memberimu kunci agar kita bisa melakukan ini—unghh."

"Mudah saja. Aku ketua OSIS. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya. Sekarang, jangan banyak bicara dan biarkan aku menandaimu. Kapan terakhir kali aku memberimu _kissmark_?"

"K-kurasa tiga hari yang lalu, bekasnya masih ada—ukhh. Giyuu-_san_..."

"Kutambahkan yang baru."

"Nghh."

Zenitsu ingin meledak. Digesernya tirai tipis sepelan mungkin agar tercipta celah untuk mengintip. Masa bodoh dengan privasi orang lain. Saat ini Zenitsu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa bunyi-bunyian cabul tadi bukan halusinasi belaka. Jika memang Tanjirou dirudapaksa, seharusnya anak itu menjerit-jerit marah, bukannya mendesah keenakan seperti tadi.

Kedua mata Zenitsu melotot dan nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat menyaksikan sahabatnya berciuman dengan Giyuu. Tanjirou duduk di atas salah satu meja dengan sepasang kaki yang melingkari pinggang Giyuu, sementara sang ketua OSIS berdiri membelakangi Zenitsu. Giyuu memeluk Tanjirou erat, bibirnya meluncur di atas permukaan kulit Tanjirou. Mata Tanjirou terpejam, bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Zenitsu ingin mengucap istigfar sejuta kali melihat wajah sahabatnya begitu _lewd_. Yang seperti itu bukankah hanya terjadi di _doujin_ homo kegemaran _fujoshi_?

"Buka bajumu, Tanjirou. Aku ingin menandai tempat yang lain. Kuharap tak ada yang menyadari tanda kepemilikanku di lehermu."

Kedua kaki Tanjirou lemas, lunglai seperti agar-agar. Napasnya tersengal saat Giyuu membuka kancing seragamnya dengan giginya. Tiga kancing terlepas sekaligus. Giyuu tak membuang kesempatan dan segera melahap puncak dada Tanjirou yang telah mengeras.

"G-Giyuu-_san_, kau suka sekali bermain dengan d-dadaku...anghh.." Tanjirou menarik rambut hitam Giyuu, menjambaknya keras membuat Giyuu menggeram.

"Bagian ini mengandung banyak nutrisi." Giyuu berkomentar cuek. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengulum membuat Tanjirou semakin tak bisa menahan desakan kuat untuk berteriak nikmat.

"_Ssshh_, ini di sekolah. Ruangan ini tak dilengkapi peredam suara. Kalau ingin teriak nanti saja di apartemenku."

"Ahh, umh, m-maaf."

Zenitsu benar-benar tak berkedip disuguhi pemandangan menyimpang di depan matanya. Zenitsu ingin menjerit, menerjang Tanjirou, lalu memberondongnya dengan seribu pertanyaan... mengapa? Selama ini Tomioka Giyuu digosipkan menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Kochou Shinobu—wakil ketua OSIS yang imut tapi diam-diam sadis. Giyuu dan Shinobu juga sering terlihat bersama dalam berbagai kegiatan di sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Tanjirou, anak itu juga menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan Inosuke. Lalu—mengapa? Sejak kapan? Adakah sesuatu yang luput dari penglihatan serta pendengarannya? Apakah Zenitsu ketinggalan gosip terbaru bahwa ternyata Giyuu berpacaran dengan Tanjirou?

Zenitsu menggeleng keras-keras membuat kepalanya terlihat hampir terlepas. Tidak mungkin! Tanjirou tidak terlihat seperti orang dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang. Anak itu begitu alim dan suci layaknya bayi. Zenitsu bahkan ragu Tanjirou pernah menonton video porno.

Memang Tanjirou dikenal sebagai sosok yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tanjirou tak suka membeda-bedakan orang. Siapa saja bisa menjadi temannya. Bahkan, Rengoku Kyoujurou, murid kelas tiga yang penuh semangat berapi-api dan termasuk dalam kelompok Uzui, Giyuu, dan kawan-kawan saja tampak sangat akrab dengan Tanjirou. Zenitsu pernah berpikiran bahwa Tanjirou adalah bucin nomer satu Kyoujurou. Hubungan Giyuu dan Tanjirou tak pernah terlintas sama sekali di benak Zenitsu.

Tanjirou berutang banyak penjelasan padanya. Zenitsu tak peduli jika sahabatnya memang homo. Zenitsu hanya ingin mendengarkan kisahnya dari awal.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara retsleting yang diturunkan.

Zenitsu ingin kayang.

PASANGAN GILA APA MEREKA BERDUA BENAR-BENAR SERIUS INGIN BERKEMBANG BIAK DI TEMPAT INI?

Inner Zenitsu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Kemudian, anak itu jatuh tertidur. Jika diteruskan, matanya bisa terbakar. Zenitsu tak siap menyaksikan adegan rating delapan belas ke atas. Demi celana dalam Uzui-senpai yang hanya dicuci dua hari sekali, mengapa sahabatnya merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari dirinya? Zenitsu menangis dan marah-marah di alam mimpi.

"Ahh, umhh, Giyuu-_san_..."

"T-Tanjirou.. khh.."

Proses berkembang biak baru saja dimulai.

_**END**_

_**Author's note**__ : ehehe saya balik lagi dengan ff otp. Sebelumnya makasih ya buat yg udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak di ff giyuutan ramen cup kemaren, ga nyangka banget loh aku dapet review positif dari pembaca sekalian. Iya giyuutan itu otp aku, tapi aku juga demen all x tanjirou asal tanjidor uke aku mah lahap aja xixixix. Soalnya giyuutan itu vibes-nya mirip banget sama tododeku aku jadi lemah xoxo._

_Ada yang komen mau versi uzuzen, hmm ditunggu aja ya. Aku tu masih banyak kok ide/plot buat ff di fandom ini. Gak cuma pairing all x tanjirou tp juga pair lain. Ditunggu aja uwu_

_Pokoknya makasih banget dan moga cerita satu ini juga menghibur hehe.. see you. Ada omake UzuZen seuprit di bawah uwu._

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Bau apa ini? Seperti ada pasangan yang baru saja berhubungan seks di sini. Liar sekali, heheh."

Uzui Tengen berniat membolos dengan tidur di salah satu ranjang UKS. Laki-laki berambut keperakan itu mengernyit saat menyibakkan tirai ranjang paling ujung. Zenitsu tidur dengan tubuh menyamping, meringkuk seperti anak kucing.

Darah Uzui mendadak panas. Rahangnya mengeras.

"BANGUN, GOBLOK! JADI KAU YANG BARU SAJA KAWIN DI SINI, HAH? BANGUN!" Uzui mengguncang-guncang tubuh Zenitsu tanpa ampun. Kedua mata Zenitsu terbuka dan terbelalak lebar. Sosok raksasa Uzui menjulang tepat di atas tubuhnya. Zenitsu gemetaran. Uzui mirip titan dalam _anime_ yang sering ditonton Zenitsu setiap hari Minggu.

"IYADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kesalahpahaman ini sepertinya perlu diluruskan, namun Uzui tak memberinya kesempatan. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mungil Zenitsu tenggelam dalam pelukan Uzui.

Proses berkembang biak _season_ dua segera dimulai.

_**END**_


End file.
